


An unforseeable reunion

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Mild Language, Portrait Sirius Black, Reunions, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Remus feels lonely at Grimmauld Place after the teenagers left for Hogwarts, when he meets an old friend again.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 15
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	An unforseeable reunion

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 20\. Dez: Aparecium - Revealing Charm

“So, you’re finally banging my cousin, old house!” 

The sentence came out of nowhere, and made Lupin jump out of his comfortable armchair by the fire. Grimmauld Place was always full of people these days, but it had gotten quiet now that the kids had left for Hogwarts again. It was their 6th year, and sitting around alone, he missed Sirius even more than normal.

Lupin had drawn his wand and looked around to see where the voice had come from, that reminded him so much of his old friend. In his mind he already calculated what was going on.

It could be a Boggart, or a well placed spell. Either some of the Order members wanted to play a joke on him to make him loosen up, or an enemy had found it's way in. Maybe the Boggart was more likely.

“Aparecium!” Remus muttered and heard the dark voice of his friend chuckle from his left.

It made him point his wand at the big painting that hung in a dark corner of the room, half hidden behind a curtain. The fire didn't reach that end of the room and Remus had to use his wand to gain some light. He conjured a ball of flames to float in the air before the portray so see who had spoken to him. 

“Finally noticed me, didn't you?” A young vibrant Sirius Black asked mockingly, his likeness forever frozen into his mid twenty’s, before Azkaban robbed him of his good look. He wore dark red dress robes, but of course he forgot to button up and showed of half of his torso provocative, just to show that he didn't want fall into place with the rest of the noble and ancient house of Black. 

“Sirius?” Remus asked and took a step into the corner, to get a closer look. “But you've been dead for more than a year!”

His voice sounded slightly overturned by surprise, but his face shone with happiness. 

“Yeh, you know me. Hung out with my relatives in the hidden cellar until I moved up here. Wanted to give all of you some time to mourn me, before I popped up in a portray and showed you a good time again.” It was said casual and the man in the painting gestured towards Remus, while he talked as if it was the most normal thing in the world to suddenly scare your best friend half to death by showing up in a painting without warning.

Remus shook his head amused and used the short moment he looked down to blink away his tears unseen.

“More likely you had to figure out how to move your ass up here for a year and failed until today, didn't you?”

Sirius’ face gave nothing away, even when Remus was quiet sure he had hit the nail. It wasn't in Sirius nature to admit failure, he simply continued until you forgot what had been before.

“Nahhh, never. I still got news down there, and man, I'm proud of you.” Suddenly Sirius stopped and pretended to rething what he said. 

“Or maybe I'm proud of Tonks, that she wore you down. Only took me dying for you to fall into her arms.” 

Sirius joked and winked at Remus from his position higher up.

“Where is she anyway? I want to congratulate her for finally taking your cherry.”

“Really, Sirius, really?” There was disbelieve in Lupin's voice, but he still smiled. “You think I haven't had my share of woman? Just shows how bad informed you were before your death.”

“You never told man. I always asked, but you avoided answering, what was I supposed to think?”

“Nothing. You were supposed to leave my love life alone, but it's not like you ever did it anyway. Not even in death.”

They both laughed and Remus turned his armchair to look at the portrait without standing the whole time.

He was tired, worn out by the war outside of this room, that hadn't stopped in years. He had lost to many people dear to him the last 20 years, but he would make use of this chance of normality as long as it lasted.

What was normal anyway in a war. Talking to a painting sounded like a good way to spend his time, until his girlfriend joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.  
> Please check out the Collection for more stories.  
> Thank you!


End file.
